wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Reunion
The Big Reunion is the Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It was aired on May 13, 2016. Synopsis Shippuden Kiryuin declares the King of Racers Tournament during the Holiday of Eggman. Satsuki Kiryūin stabs Ragyō's Descendant and announces her rebellion against her and the Eggman Empire, revealing this to be the purpose she has built Honnōji Academy for. Plot The Episode begins with the New Honnōji Academy makes preparations for the King of Racers Tournament to celebrate Eggman Day. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki, Future wife of Paul Gekko, preparing to race his Teammates, Rio and Hibito, in the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. The crowd is very excited for the welcoming heroes as racers. As soon as the race begins, fire spurts out of the respected karts as the crowd sees the Egg Fleet pass through the atmosphere of Dens and go through the Genesis Portals to the Multiverse Planets which it's inhabitants celebrate Eggman Day as well. Meanwhile at the Race Track, Paul Gekko, Yuki Uzuki, Rio and Hibito are racing to the finish line unaware that they are blasting ahead of the Wario Bros. and the Mario Bros. Waluigi pulls out a Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed. Yuki uses the Giant Bob-omb to slow down Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. Wario, Waluigi, and both Karts are sent flying out of the stadium while Mario and Luigi in the Kart crash into the Tree. After recovering from the attack, Luigi uses another Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed and catch up. Both Karts are neck and neck, but before either team can finish, a group of Bob-ombs drop in front of the finish line. Neither Kart can slow down in time and crash into them. Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi and both Karts are sent flying out of the stadium while Rio, Hibito, Paul Gekko and Yuki crashed into the desert. Shippuden Kiryuin was stabbed by Satsuki Kiryūin Junior's Mother and announces her rebellion against her, the Eggman Empire and the Life Fibers, revealing this to be the purpose she has built Honnōji Academy from planet Maxus for. After the crowd shocked about the rebellion in the Stadium, the new Junior Elite Four consisting of Hōka Inumuta and Uzu Sanageyama and Ira Gamagori's sons and Nonon Jakuzure's daughter fight against Hayate Matoi while Mako Mankanshoku helps with the evacuation. Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. reveals how the Kiryūin were born from both Life Fibers and Hylians and how Shippuden's Ancestor Ragyo had used her in Life Fiber experiments, along with her newborn sister, who was discarded by Ragyō when the experiment allegedly failed but how Ragyō's experiment, her son have been completed. Satsuki will follow order of the Eggman Empire entirely. However, Madara Uchiha frees Shippuden, who is able to heal her injuries due to her body being fused with Life Fibers, and the Eggman Empire arrived in time to capture Satsuki's old army of One-Star students. Using the "Mental Robotocizer", Eggman takes control of the students, turning them into his personal army. As Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase fight against them, Madara unleashes a brutal beatdown on Satsuki Junior's Mother, destroying Bakuzan and revealing that Satsuki was never able to unlock Junketsu's true power. A final blast knocks Satsuki unconscious allowing Shippuden to take Junketsu for Hayate. Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase were defeated by Madara and they were captured by Hades Izanami. The Junior Elite Four's parents were enraged of Hayate being reborn as a God. As the Fight between the previous Elite Four, Satsuki Kiryuin and Hayate begins, Paul Gekko and co. wakes up in the desert seeing Naruto Uzumaki and the Shadowy figure beside him. Characters *Kenshin Gekko *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Uzuki *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Christopher Hikari *Shinjirō Nagita *Numbuh Sanban *Aile *Vent *Hibito *Rio *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Hayate Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Madara Uchiha *Nui Harime Jr. *Paula Mankanshoku *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Shippuden Kiryuin *Lakilarry *Camera Lakitu *Hōka Inumuta *Uzu Sanageyama *Ira Gamagori *Nonon Jakuzure *Naruto Uzumaki *The Audience Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon